Promise
by Littleliar
Summary: A reoccurring nightmare, a pledge made amongst blood. A glimpse at life moving on after death. One-shot. No romance.


__Hey, I haven't written a story in a while. I wasn't able to rid the urge so here is a one shot.

This takes place 8 years after Sasuke deflects from Konoha. Speaking of which, Naruto succeeded in bringing Sasuke back. Sasuke could not leave Naruto unconscious.

I tried to write everyone in-character, forgive me if I failed. Please review, so I could see how I can improve for when the bug bites again.

_Fire, Heat, Smoke; it all swirls and surrounds us._

_The atmosphere is tense, filled with malicious energy that chokes all who are present_

_The smoke stings my eyes, but they never waver from the opponent across from me. Every breath taken, is like swallowing a puff of smoke._

_Inhuman red eyes stare back at me._

_The screams of individuals is muffled by the roar of flames and the sirens throughout the village._

_One vicious smirk compels me to tighten my limbs in anticipation._

_Both figures disappear into blurs of bright blond and onyx hair._

_The battle is fierce. All around me is fast-moving._

_And then it all comes to a splitting halt._

_My arm is in his chest._

_ba...bump...ba...bump...ba...bump_

_Not only can I hear his heart, but I can feel it._

_I try to remove it and he holds me there._

_There is so much blood._

_Azure eyes gaze into my widened ones._

_He tries to say something but all that comes out are broken sounds in between his coughing._

_"P...Puh..."_

_Damaged Lungs? I don't know, I'm not a medic._

_I try to pull away again and this time his grip is more desperate, almost pleading._

_He is mouthing something. I place my ears against his lips to grasp what he is trying to tell me._

_My shoulder's tighten and he gazes at me waiting for an acknowledgement to his words._

_I place my forehead against his._

_One scratched headband against another untarnished one._

_Just like so many years ago._

_"...Idiot..."_

_A reluctant nod is all that I am able to give._

_The smile I receive in return will forever haunt me._

_After some time, the body beside me goes still._

_And then I am surrounded by young people, old people, men, women, ninjas, civilians, it was chaos. The words all come at once._

_"Murderer"_

_"Traitor"_

_"I knew you couldn't be trusted"_

_"Monster"_

_All I can think of is that I killed him. I killed Naruto_

...~...~...~...~...~...

Gasping awake; A hand reached for the hidden kunai, while startled eyes quickly scanned the room.

They landed on the familiar figure of Kakashi Hatake who was lazily waving the kunai Sasuke had been reaching for. well...one of them.

"...Ma...must have been quite a dream"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "More like a nightmare," he muttered, rubbing his face.

"Hm..."

Glancing out the window, Sasuke could see the sun at the highest point in the sky. Noon.

Given that he remembers watching the sun rise before working on some reports for a couple of hours.

He had to have had at least 4 hours of unrestful sleep.

Sasuke assessed the amount of work he had to do before his thoughts were interrupted by a giggle, reminding him of his intruder.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke tried to will him away. Yet, Kakashi remained reading from his novel, if you could call it that.

Once it became obvious that he wouldn't just magically disappear, Sasuke sighed before inquiring, "Weren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"Completed" was all that he said before giggling again.

After inhaling and exhaling for a few moments to relax. Sasuke scowled at Kakashi seeing that he was amused by the situation. If the indentations of the mask were any indication.

After a few more moments of silence, Sasuke sat up capturing the attention of the Copy Nin.

The staring contest didn't last long before Sasuke sighed and revealed that he was doing an evaluation on the academy.

Furrowed Brows were the only response before Kakashi himself sighed, placing his book in his pocket.

"Sasuke, do you ever just rest?"

"You just saw me do that."

Kakashi gave a disapproving stare before motioning to the swiped kunai from earlier. "A ninja caught unaware is as good as dead".

"Hn", Sasuke said disregarding the reproach. Grabbing his hat, he began to walk out of the office when the whiz of a kunai and subsequent thud it made on the door frame stopped him. Sasuke blinked at the weapon that was now two inches from his face.

"Look at that, no deflection".

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "How dare-"

His declaration was ceased by Kakashi's authoritative voice, "Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but as your former sensei, I can not have the protector of our village slowly kill himself. You hardly sleep, you hardly eat-"

"I'm fine," sasuke said through gritted teeth

"No, trust me. You're not. The dedication is admirable, but impracticable".

Sasuke scowled at the comment, "so according to your 'impeccable' standards, I am inadequate."

"Quit being so emotional," Kakashi murmured before leading Sasuke by his shoulder to a mirror. "I don't particularly like kids, but even I feel sorry that they'll have to witness such a frightening sight."

Sasuke looked into the mirror; glaring back at him was a thin pale figure, with neglected long hair, bloodshot eyes, and rumpled robes.

Kakashi was right, he was a horrifying sight.

Noticing that his message was now understood, Kakashi smiled underneath his mask; ruffling his student's tangled and grimy hair.

"Come on let's get you something to eat. Your teammate only has so much patience"

Sasuke's face became contemplative, "I can't."

Kakashi glanced at him before understanding crossed his features. Placing a supportive hand on sasuke's shoulder, Kakashi tried to form the right words.

Realizing that there were no perfect words to say, he settled for his own, "Naruto would be proud and he'd understand...the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja would have even encouraged you to relax a little more, by force if need be."

Sasuke gave a slight smile at the truth of the words.

He removed his hat and robe, placing them in his office, and returned to the hallway. Both him and Kakashi, with the latter leading the way, walked silently to their destination.

Sasuke paused, glancing at the Monument of Hokages, his gaze resting on the 6th. Kakashi patiently waited a few yards away, nose deep in his novel.

Gripping the clothing resting above his heart, Sasuke murmured the words he was unable to say years ago, "I promise".

The two relished in the stillness of the village.

The silence was broken by the shrill cry of any angry pink-headed female, kept waiting.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

**"I'll keep my promise because that is my ninja way"**


End file.
